Chance
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: When Sakura finds a girl with interesting white hair drowning, she instantly saves her and takes her under her wing. The girl is a year younger than Sakura, and Tsunade let's her stay in the village. Then a blizzard hits and Rookie Nine and Gai's team get stuck in Sakura's house. The girls play truth or dare. Love is found out, and Lia, the girl, has a crush!


**Hello, so this is my second attempt at making a second story! I hope you like it, at least a bit!**

**(?'s POV)**

One second I'm gliding peacefully over the frozen waters of a lake, the next, I'm drowning. I don't even know what happened. White hair with streaks of light blue and light purple float out around me. My face is freezing cold, I can't feel anything, not even when two arms wrap around my small waist, pulling me out of the water, I only know because I saw the light above the lake come closer. My eyes are half closed, and my fingers are turning blue.

When we resurface, I black out.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I was walking in the foot of new snow outside of the village when I see a girl skating on a frozen lake. I stop walking and watch her for a while. She was a little bit smaller than me, with small curves, but they were there. She had ice blue eyes and white hair with streaks of light blue and light purple in it. She had her arms out to balance herself while she twirled in a circle.

I looked away for a second and heard a loud cracking noise. Looking back, I noticed that there was a gaping hole in the ice and that the girl wasn't there. I gasped as I realized that she must've fallen into the water. Pumping chakra into my feet, I race to the lake and jump into the water. It was freezing! But I kept swimming, till I got to her.

Her eyes were half closed and I guessed that she was half conscious. I finally reached her, grabbing her small waist, I pulled her up to the surface and climbed out with her tightly in my arms.

I brought us to solid ground and started to push my hands onto her chest. I did that about five times before she coughed up the water in her lungs. She gasped for air multiple times, but didn't wake up. So I pick her up and start running back to the village at top speed.

When we reach the village, I immediately go to the hospital. Once inside, I get her a room and warm her up, changing her into new clothes so she doesn't get sick. Afterwards, I walk over to a fireplace in the hospital that was recently placed here, to keep patients warm when they come inside from the cold. I move my hands out towards the fire and warm myself up before grabbing an extra pair of clothes that I have in the closet, because I'm here almost everyday for hours on end.

Walking to the staff's bathrooms, I change into the new clothes and place my wet ones in a plastic bag. When I finish, I go back to the girl's room and get comfy in a chair near her bed.

**The next day~morning**

I slowly open my eyes and find myself sitting in a chair near a hospital bed. The bed has a girl in it, and I suddenly remember what happened last night! I watch her, she sleeps peacefully, and soon opens her icy blue eyes.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" I ask her softly.

"What? What happened, where am I?" panic fills her voice.

"You're in the Konoha Hospital. I take it you aren't from around here huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a traveler, kinda." she looks down at her lap.

"Kinda? Where do you live?" I ask, while checking her vitals and making sure she's okay.

"Nowhere. I don't really..." she mumbles something that I can't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't really have a home..."

"What happened?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me, "Where is your family?"

"They're dead."

I gasp and hug her, she gasps when I do.

"What are you doing?" she asks nervously.

"Hugging you! Have you, never been hugged before?"

She shakes her head sadly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I hug her again. "So uh, what's your name?"

"It's Lia. What's yours?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I love your name! It's so pretty!" I say happily.

"Thanks." Lia smiles widely. My smile grows ten times bigger if possible.

"Your hair is really nice, did you get highlights or something?"

"Oh no, it's always been like this." Lia says, her smile remains on her face.

"And your eyes are beautiful also! Did you get them from your mom or dad?"

"My mom had eyes just like mine, and her hair was like mine also."

"That's nice. So, how old are you?" I ask, she looks so young, like she's ten or something.

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"You're seventeen?! But you look so young!" I exclaim in shock.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Oh, I'm eighteen years old." I laugh afterwards.

We sit for a while in a comfortable silence. Finally, I get up and offer her my hand, which she takes. We walk to the bathroom and brush our hair, and then brush our teeth. I always have a spare toothbrush in my purse, don't know why though!

Together, we walk down to the cafeteria and get in line. I now realize that she's just a few centimeters shorter than me, I laugh to myself that I didn't notice that sooner. Lia gets a bowl of cereal, and milk with an orange. I get oatmeal, milk, and an apple.

Soon we are sitting down and eating in silence. I look up at her every once in a while to make sure she's still there because she's so quiet.

**(Lia's POV)**

This is the best food I've had in a long time. I actually don't remember the last time I ate. Hmmm.

"Wow! This is so good!" I exclaim, Sakura looks at me and smiles, her mouth full of apple. A few people look at us oddly.

Sakura swallows her food, "Really? I'm glad you like it. Although, the dinners are way better."

"Really?! We'll have to eat here during dinner time so I can have some then!" I nearly shout.

"Yeah, we could." Sakura said, "I have the night shift tonight anyway, so why not?"

Five minutes later we walk out of the cafeteria, our bellies full.

"Hey, we need to go and see someone before I can show you around. Okay?" Sakura says suddenly. I nod and we walk to a large red building, called the hokage tower.

**(Sakura's POV)**

When we get to the gates of the hokage tower, Lia stops and stares with eyes as big as saucers filled with awe. I giggle to myself and lead her inside. We walk up five flights of stairs before we get to the hokage's office. I knock twice and wait until I hear a 'come in' from Lady Tsunade. We step inside the room, and upon seeing Lia, Lady Tsunade raises her eyebrow.

"Sakura? Who is this?"

"This is Lia, Lia this is Lady Tsunade, the hokage of the village." I say, beckoning back and forth between the two.

"Sakura, may I have a word with you?" I nod and tell Lia to wait outside.

Once the door is closed, Tsunade turns to me. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"I do actually. You see, when I went for a walk last night, I ran across Lia skating on a frozen lake. She fell in and I saved her. I brought her back to the village so she wouldn't die. Then this morning when she woke up I asked her a few questions. I found out that she doesn't have a home and her family is all dead. So, I was hoping that I could take her in? Please?!"

Tsunade sighs, "Sakura, you know that you will have to take responsibility for everything she does. You'll have to pay for her food, her clothes, and the essential basics needed for survival. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, I can. I have my own place, so it shouldn't be too hard for her to settle in. And, I'm sure my friends will help me if I need any."

"I hope you're right, for your sake. You can bring her back in now."

"Okay." I say and bow deeply before getting Lia.

"Lia, please take a seat. I'm gonna have you fill out some information so I can learn more about you." Tsunade says softly, handing her a piece of paper.

"Okay." Lia says. She sits down and grabs a pen before starting to write. I look over her shoulder to see what she's writing.

**(Lia's POV)**

I sit down and grab a pen. Scanning over the paper, I answer them to the best of my abilities.

**Full name: **Lia R. Grace

**Date of birth: **January 18

**Sex: **Female

**Place of birth:** Somewhere outside the fire country

**Name of mother:** unknown

**Name of father: **unknown

**Answer the next few questions honestly~**

**Can we trust you:** I think so

**Have you helped or been part of the Akatsuki:** What's that? So no

And much more. When I finish five or so minutes later, I hand the paper to Lady Tsunade. She takes the paper and reads it. When she gets partly done, she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know if we can or cannot trust you?" Tsunade asks, amused.

"Yeah, did I not answer that one right?" I ask with worry.

She laughs softly, and finishes reading the paper. She then puts a seal on it and puts it into her drawer.

"Sakura, you can go now. I advise you show her around and take her shopping soon, perhaps, introduce her to people her age. Have fun!" Tsunade beams.

"Okay! We will!" Sakura says back. We bow and leave the room.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I take Lia to the shopping district. We walk side by side down the streets of Konoha.

"Where are we going?" Lia asks, looking at me.

"We are going to see my friend Ino, she has a shop in the area."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." Lia says, turning to look back at the vendors and shops.

Soon we arrive outside of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. The place smells strongly of flowers, of course, I take a deep breath before opening the door. A small bell rings above our heads, causing Lia to look up. She then looks around and gasps at all the beautiful flowers in vases and pots.

"Hey billboard brow! How are you, um, hey Sakura, who's that?" Ino asks looking at Lia who is currently poking a rose petal.

"Oh, that's Lia. I found her drowning so I saved her and now she lives with me." I say.

"What? You saved her from drowning? That's nice. She has white hair, is it natural?"

"Yeah it is. Just like my pink hair. We came to say hi, Lady Tsunade said that I had to show her around town, so I am."

"Wait, does that mean that I'm the first person you're visiting?!" Ino claps her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, but how did you figure that out?"

"I just knew. Anyway, hey Lia!" Lia looks at Ino, tilting her head to the side slightly like a puppy when it's curious. Her white hair falls into her face and Ino squeals, "You are just too cute! So, anyway, Lia, do you like that flower?"

"Yes, it's very pretty, and it has a nice scent." Lia says, looking back at the white rose in her hand.

"Yeah, that's my favorite, well my second favorite. My first favorite is a red rose, it signifies a passionate love!" Ino sighs dreamily.

"I see, what does a white rose mean?" Lia asks innocently.

"It can mean five things, purity, innocence, secrecy, humility, and youthfulness. And together, it's such a sweet thing!" Ino states.

"That's nice. Can I have two please?" Lia asks sweetly.

"Of course dear!" Ino says. Ino grabs two white roses and puts them in a plastic wrap. She sprays them with water to make them last longer until they can get into a vase of water. And then she ties it with a ribbon before handing it to Lia.

"That will be 10 dollars please." Ino says slyly.

"Fine. Here. Thanks Ino! See you around!" I shout, walking out of the shop while waving over my shoulder.

"I like her, she's nice." Lia says smiling softly at the roses.

"Yeah, she can be if she wants to be I guess." I sigh, "Come on now, we should go buy you some jeans and a few shirts."

"Okay!" Lia cheers, skipping beside me.

Soon we finish shopping, she got four pairs of nice dark blue jeans, ten or so t-shirts in various colors, and two new pairs of shoes, ninja sandals, and boots for the winter. We walk outside and are instantly shivering from the cold, so we quickly walk over to a small cafe across the street.

Once we are inside, I see my friends, Tenten and Hinata sitting at a booth. Waving I walk over to them with Lia following close behind me. Hinata notices us first and she waves. Tenten looks to where Hinata is waving and when she sees us she smiles.

"You two look cold!" Hinata says quietly.

"Yeah! It's freezing out there!" I say.

"Do you what something? It's on the house, I'm buying." Tenten says, looking at me. I nod and ask Lia if she wants something to drink.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Lia speaks so softly I can barely hear her.

"Of course! One hot chocolate and some, hm, what do I want? And I'll have some green tea with two packets of sugar." I tell the person who makes the drinks. He smiles at me and nods.

"So uh, Sakura, who is that?" Tenten says, looking at Lia who is sitting next to me admiring her roses.

"That's Lia, I found her drowning so I saved her. She doesn't have anyone to return to, so I get to keep her!" I say, smiling slightly at the end.

"Oh, that's good, that you get to keep her, not that she doesn't have anyone to return to." Tenten stumbles over trying to find the right words before she gives up with a sigh.

Hinata and I giggle softly at her. "Oh Lia, these are my friends, Tenten and Hinata." I say, pointing to them both. Lia looks at them and smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Lia says still smiling.

"Yeah, same here. So Lia, how old are you?" Tenten asks.

"I'm seventeen."

Hinata chokes on her drink and stares at Lia. Tenten looks at Lia with a funny expression.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But don't worry, I get that a lot." Lia smirks.

"I see. Here's your cocoa, drink it carefully, it's normally hot." Hinata advises.

"Okay, thanks Hinata." Lia says, before she chugs down her drink. The others stare at her again.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I drink stuff way hotter than this sometimes." Lia says waving her hands in front of her face. They nod and finish their drinks soon after.

Placing the bill on the counter along with a tip, Tenten and the others walk out of the shop and into the cold air of December. They shiver and hurry to their homes. Lia and I make it to my house a little while later. I instantly relax as the warmth envelopes me. Lia sighs happily as soon as she feels the warmth.

"That was so much fun Sakura! So, where will I sleep tonight?" Lia says, looking around my house.

"I have a spare room down the hall from mine, you will sleep there from now on. Here, we can go and set it up right now if you want." I suggest.

"Yes! I would love that so much!" Lia grabs my hand and we run down the hall to her room with our bags in tow.

Lia opens her door and gasps loudly. Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"It's not much but it should do for now." I say.

"No, it's perfect for me! Thank you so much Sakura." Lia exclaims.

I smile at her and walk to her closet with spare hangers in it. Opening the door, I take the bags full of her clothes and start to hang them up for Lia. Lia watches me as I do this, she sits on her bed and smiles.

When I'm done, I walk out of the room and over to a closet in the hallway. I pull out some new sheets and pillowcases along with a comforter and four pillows. I walk back to Lia's room and put them on her bed. Soon her bed is made. The pillowcases are a light blue and the sheets are white. The comforter is a light blue that matches the pillowcases.

Lia jumps on her bed once it's made and she laughs, her voice sounds like soft wind chimes in the spring breeze.

"Thank you so much Sakura! This is so awesome, I'm really glad you were the one who saved me!" Lia says. She looks at me with huge icy blue eyes and smiles.

"Your welcome Lia. I'm glad I saved you too, you're so much fun." I say.

We sit on her bed for a while and just look out the window, watching the clouds spill out snowflakes onto the village. I look at the time and gasp.

"Ah, Lia, I'm late for work! I gotta go! Do you want to come with me or stay home?" I say, I get up quickly.

"I'm coming with you, remember, you said that I could come to work with you so we could have dinner at the hospital." Lia responds.

"Okay then. Come on, we have to leave right now or else I'll be in trouble." I grab my boots and slip them on my feet, Lia does the same, we grab coats and run out the door.

Freezing cold air hits our faces in a blast of wind and snow. I can't see anything, and I can barely see Lia who is right next to me and clinging onto my coat.

"Inside, now!" I shout. We pull the door open and run inside, slamming the door closed behind us.

"There's a blizzard, can't go anywhere until it passes. What should we do for now?" I say.

We take off our coats and boots and put them in the closet near the door.

"We could play a game! I haven't ever really played any games with other people before because my parents died when I was little and I was an only child. And then I was blamed for my parent's deaths, so everyone ignored me and acted like I wasn't there. But now I have you!" Lia says, her voice becomes happy near the end and she smiles at me.

"Yeah." I say, "So uh, how did your parents die?"

"There was a big fire that wouldn't die out, nothing worked, water only made it spark more. And the flames were black."

"Amaterasu." I whisper.

"What?"

"Amaterasu is a special jutsu that only members of the Uchiha clan can use, but they have to have the Mangekyou Sharingan in order to activate it. Right now, Sasuke Uchiha, his brother, Itachi, and Madara Uchiha can use it. But Itachi is dead and Madara is ancient, he might not even be alive right now!"

"I see. Well I don't remember who caused the fire, but I do know that I can become happier now that I have you to act as my sister!" Lia exclaims.

"Yes! Of course Lia, I'll be like your sister because you are sweet. But, I need to call Lady Tsunade and tell her I won't be able to go to work today." I say.

Lia nods and walks to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. I walk over to the phone and dial Tsunade's number. She picks up immediately.

"Hello? This is Shizune speaking."

"Hi, this is Sakura. Can you tell Lady Tsunade that I won't be able to go to work today because of the blizzard?"

"Of course! She's passed out right now so I don't think it'll be too much trouble. How is Lia doing? Has she adjusted to your house and her new life?"

"Yes, I think so, at least right now she is. She likes her new room, and I found out that her parents died when she was young so she lived by herself for years. Almost like Naruto, or like Naruto's life until he had us."

"Well, that's good to know, I will put that in her tab for later use."

"Okay."

"Well, if that's all, I need to finish Lady Tsunade's paper work. Have a nice day."

"You too Shizune. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked to Lia's room. Knocking three times, I hear a faint whisper, "Come in." and I walk inside. Lia lays on her bed, on her stomach and has her eyes closed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner? Can we have pasta?" Lia's eye snap open and she looks at me hopefully.

"Sure. Do you want to help?"

"Yes!"

I nod and walk to the kitchen sink. I turn the faucet on and wash my hands with soap and water, Lia comes and does the same. I pull out a bag of noodles, a large pan, milk, and some vegetables. Lia stands by my side and watches as I pull everything out. I grab a knife and a cutting board.

Walking over to the vegetables, I pull out some carrots and grab the knife and cutting board. I wash off the carrots and cut off the ends. Then I start to cut the carrots into thin slices and put them to the side. I grab two potatoes and rinse them off too. Then I cut off the skin and cut up the potato. Lia watches with intense interest.

"Can you grab the large pot and fill it halfway full with water please?" I ask, looking at Lia out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes Sakura!" she salutes me and grabs the pot.

She walks over to the sink and turns it on then fills the pot with water. I go back to cutting. She turns the water off and brings it over to me, being careful not to spill it. She sets it down on the counter and then waits.

"Thank you. Can you take over with cutting the potatoes?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, so, just cut this one in half and then cut it like this."

I show her how to cut it by demonstrating with the last little bits of the last one. She nods and I hand over the knife.

"Oh, and be careful not to cut yourself."

"Aye Sakura."

I grab the pot and put it on the stovetop then turn on the heat to nine. I watch it for one minute then add the noodles. I grab a wooden spoon and stir them, occasionally glancing at Lia. Once the water boils I turn down the heat to six.

"Did you finish cutting the potatoes?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, can you add them to the pot?"

"Sure."

She scoops up handfuls of vegetables and puts it into the pot. I stir them and wait. Then, once the vegetables are all in, I put a lid on the pot and let them come to a slow boil. After a few minutes, I take the lid off and let Lia add salt and pepper. She smiles brightly making me smile back. I stir the mixture and have Lia add 2 tablespoons of milk.

Then, we let it boil for a little while. Finally, it's done, and it smells really good.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yes Lia?"

"You forgot that we were making pasta, you made soup instead." Lia giggles.

"Oh, hehe, you're right. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"Well, let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

We sit down after serving ourselves and grab our spoons. We smell the soup and smile, then just as we are about to take our first bite...

**Knock knock knock!**

We end up spilling our spoonfuls all over ourselves. Lia groans and her smile turns to a frown.

"Go change, I'll clean up."

"Okay."

I grab a towel and wipe up the mess on the table and then use the clean side of it to wipe up my shirt best I can. I soon walk to the door, listening to the howling wind and Lia closing her door, then open it. And there stands Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka shivering in the cold.

I open the door to let them in and sigh.

"I should have known it was you." I say.

I close the door as they shuffle inside and out of the blizzard. They mumble thank yous and then sit on the couch, making themselves at home. Akamaru trails after them and shakes his body dry, I shield myself with my arms and yelp. Akamaru whines and lays down on the floor next to Kiba.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?!" I yell at them.

They flinch and look at me.

"Sitting down?" they reply.

"Well, you can't just come in and sit down, take off your coats and shoes, it's very rude not to do that." I yell at them, they quickly get up and then kick off their shoes and shrug off their coats and then put them on the coat rack.

"Now, what are you doing here?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

"We came to eat?" Naruto says, giving me puppy eyes.

"Can't you eat at home?"

"Yes, but there's a blizzard and we smelled something really yummy so we came here." Kiba says.

"I see. Well, I guess, do you want to join us for dinner?"

"'Us?'"

"Yes, us. Me and Lia. Oh, that's right. Well, I saved her from drowning and brought her back to the village with me and Tsunade said it would be alright if I took her under my wing. And now she lives with me. But, she has no family they all died when she was little and then she thinks of me as her sister. She doesn't really know a lot about people or games, but she's so sweet and nice." I explain to them.

"So, she's like me?" Naruto asks, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I guess so, except she's a girl and she's younger than you by a year, and she's quieter, and,"

"Okay okay! I get it, Sakura. Where is she anyways?"

"Oh, she's in her room changing because _someone_ had to come knocking on our door unexpectedly and scare us making us spill soup all over ourselves." Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sorry. So that's why you smell like soup." Kiba says, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. And why are, er, never mind. Come on, I'll serve you up some soup."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah."

I walk into the kitchen and grab two bowls and then pour them some soup. I walk out carrying their food, and then put it on the table besides mine. I hear a door open and close and I hear timid footsteps coming down the hallway. Soon, Lia pokes her head around the corner and watches Kiba and Naruto cautiously.

"You can come out Lia, they are my friends." I whisper to her.

She nods and steps out of the shadows. She wears a light blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She walks over to me quickly and hides behind me, I sit down. Lia grabs her chair and pulls it over to sit right next to me, like, literally right next to me. She grabs her bowl and spoon and brings it over to her spot. Kiba and Naruto look at her curiously.

"Why is she hiding from us?" Kiba asks.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

Lia shakes her head quickly when I look at her, telling me to not ask right now. I nod back and start to eat. Lifting the spoon to my mouth I take a bite.

**Knock, knock, knock**.

I choke on my food, gagging, Naruto comes over to me and slaps my back, helping me swallow. Kiba looks at the door, and speaks, "It's Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten."

"Ugh."

I open the door and usher them inside, they run inside quickly.

"Thank you so much billboard brow!"

"Your welcome Ino pig." I say.

Ino huffs and crosses her arms.

"Thank you Sakura for letting us inside." Shikamaru says.

I nod.

"N-na-naruto-kun!" Hinata mumbles upon seeing Kiba and Naruto at the table eating. She blushes bright red.

They all take off their coats and shoes then walk into the living room.

"See, they know how to be polite." I say smiling.

Naruto and Kiba smile nervously at each other and pale slightly.

"Well, now that everybody's here, we can all eat! I made soup!" I exclaim, plastering on a cheerful smile.

"Yes! We made it in time!" Lee yells.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walk over to Lia and hug her. Lia hugs them back and says hi, her mood cheerful and relaxed now that she sees some people she knows. I smile.

"Everyone, this is Lia, I saved her from drowning and now she lives here with me. Please be gentle with her, she's still getting use to everything." I say.

Rookie nine and Gai's team nod. They sit down at the remaining chairs and then on the couch and other spare chairs. I go back into the kitchen, Lia hot on my trail. Together, we grab bowls for everyone and spoons, and I fill them with soup. Lia takes the bowls out to people once they are filled with soup and then comes back for more.

"Wow Sakura! I didn't know you could cook so well, for being stuck up in the hospital all the time, and those nasty food pills you made. I'd expect you to be a bad, um, never mind!" Naruto yelps.

I glare at him and he quickly stops talking. Everyone chuckles and giggles. I smile and sit down in my seat next to Lia. We all eat in a comfortable silence occasional small talk here and there. The blizzard shows no signs of stopping once we finish eating and the dishes are all put away. I sigh to myself, Lia notices and asks.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"The blizzard isn't going to stop for a while but I think I have enough pillows and blankets for everyone. Want to have a slumber party?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey everyone!" I yell, getting everybody's attention.

They look at me and talking comes to a halt. I smirk.

"Well, I was thinking, since he blizzard is too dangerous for any of you to go home right now, do you want to have a slumber party?"

The girls squeal and automatically say yes. The boys nod their heads hesitantly.

"Don't worry. The girls will sleep upstairs, you guys can stay down here so we will be separated. Sound fair?"

"Yes!"

Some of the guys groaned while the girls squeal.

"Just no peeking!" Ino sings in a mocking voice to the boys.

"Why would we do that? You guys aren't that,"

**Wham!**

"Too hard?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. Let's go grab some blankets and pillows."

"Be right back!"

"N-naruto." Hinata looks at Naruto who is laying face down on the floor drowning in his own blood.

The girls giggle and run upstairs to the closet and grab ten blankets and pillows then run back downstairs balancing them at the same time. They hand them out and soon are running back upstairs with their own.

"So, I have extra PJ's if you guys want to change?" I suggest.

"Yes p-please Sakura. T-thank you." Hinata gladly accepts the new clothes and walk to the bathroom to try them on. The other girls do the same, but change in my room. I change into my own PJ's and then let Lia change in the closet as I did. She comes back out just as Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are walking into the room.

"You guys look cute!" I say.

"Thanks Sakura! You do to. So, what should we do first?" Ino says.

"Truth or Dare?" Tenten suggests.

"Yes."

"Sure, If you all want to."

"Okay."

"Ino, truth or dare?" Tenten says.

"Mm, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go downstairs and ask them if they like any of us!"

Ino nods and happily goes downstairs. She comes back up and says with interest, "Naruto likes Hinata, Neji likes Tenten, Shikamaru likes me, yay, and Kiba likes, Lia."

Lia gasps and turns to Ino with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Kiba likes you silly! He said you looked really cute and innocent and that he decided that he likes you." Ino squeals.

Lia's face flushes and she buries her face in her hands.

Hinata passes out once she hears that Naruto likes her. I sigh, and then look at Ino.

"So, no one likes me?" I ask somewhat sadly.

The rest of the girls, as in Tenten and Lia, look at me with sympathy.

"That's not what I said."

"Then, what?"

"Well, Gaara likes you, that's what Naruto said, he said that he finds you interesting." Ino jumps up and down.

"Really?" I ask, clearly not thinking that Gaara, out of all people would like me.

"Yes, idoit. Now, Sakura, truth or dare?" Ino's eyes gleam.

"Um, truth?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Statement?"

"Hm, well, never mind. Truth, what can I ask you that I don't already know? Oh! I know. Do you still have a thing for Sasuke? Or have you finally gotten over him?"

"I, don't know."

"... you don't know?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure anymore."

"Well, that's sad."

"Okay! Moving on now." Tenten yells.

"Yeah, Hinata? Truth or dare?" I ask, once Hinata wakes up.

"T-t-t-truth."

"Okay, How long have you loved Naruto?"

"Since, we were children and he saved me from getting picked on."

"I see, so he was your savior."

"Sure. Lia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Ino started talking before Hinata could, "I dare you to go downstairs and tell Kiba that you like him back, but only if you really do."

"I do like him, he's cute and so far nice. And I really like his dog, it's so cute!" Lia chirps.

"Then go downstairs and do it!"

"O-okay. Here I go."

**(Lia's POV)**

I walk out of the safety of Sakura's room and to the hallway. Peering down the stairs, I see all the boys talking about the girls they like. Kiba sniffs the air and his eyes look into the hallway. I squeak and hide in the shadows. After a minute, I peer back out and see him chatting with Naruto, I believe was his name.

So, gathering the courage I have left, I walk down the stairs, almost. I stop at the second step of going down. Everyone looks at me expectantly. I smile weakly, it most likely doesn't show on my face, I'm to scared to try though. I take a deep breath and mumble, "Kiba I like you." Nobody hears me, but they see my lips moving. Question marks appear above their heads (anime style) and they look at me with curious eyes.

"Kiba, I like you." I say it a slight bit louder. Still, no one hears me.

"Um, can you speak up please?" Shikamaru asks gently.

I nod, take a very deep breath and then say, "Kiba, I _like_ _you_." I whisper the like part though. (the part in italics)

Kiba looks at me oddly, obviously not hearing what I said.

"Um, what was that Lia?" he asks me, looking me in the eyes. The big white dog tilts his head and whines. Kiba's eyes light up and he smiles at me. My heart feels like it did a million backflips. My head spins and I think I pass out.

**(Kiba's POV)**

Akamaru whines and says, "She said she likes you."

My eyes light up and I smile at her brightly. Her eyes go wide and then close, she starts to fall over, and I grab her at the last minute, and we tumble down the stairs together, I hold her tightly against me so she gets the least damage.

"What happened?!" Naruto yells.

"Shh!" Choji yells back at him.

"She, said that she likes me too. And then I think she got too nervous, like Hinata does, and passed out." I whisper. They all sigh in relief.

"Well, at least you caught her from falling down the stairs and cracking her head open." Shino says.

"Yeah. At least." I mumble. Akamaru whines and Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura come running downstairs.

"What in the world happened?! We heard a shout and then a loud bang."

"Lia confessed to her liking Kiba and she passed out, very much like Hinata does." Shino remarks.

Hinata blushes like mad and turns around.

"I see, well thank you Kiba for catching her. I give you permission to ask her out." Sakura replies with a grin.

I blush and hold Lia closer to me subconsciously. They all laugh at this.

"What?!"

"You!"

I'm pretty sure that I gave them the most blank look, because the next thing I know, they are all laughing again. I grunt and pick Lia up, putting her on the couch. Ino 'aw's and I roll my eyes.

The girls take Lia back upstairs after a while and we all go to sleep, dreaming about the morning.

**(Next Morning, Sakura's POV)**

The next morning, I wake up earlier than normal so I can make breakfast. I sneak downstairs on my tiptoes and into the kitchen. Soon, I am making eggs, and a lot of them. At least three dozen fried eggs, three or so dozen pancakes, and then I make a lot of orange juice. I smile when I finish. I grab plates and set up the table.

Finally, I hear groaning and shuffling, and then stomachs growling. I smile even more if possible. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Lia walk into the room, bright eyed and happy, they've fixed their hair and smoothed out their clothes. They sit down at the table and start to eat. I pull up a chair and eat too. After three minutes, all the boys shuffle into the room, some having just woken up, others have combed through their hair, a little.

They eagerly sit down and start eating, I smile when all the food's gone ten minutes later. I grab the plates, and carry them into the kitchen and to the sink, then run the water. Scrubbing silently, I listen to the small talk in the dining room.

"Hey, Lia?" Kiba's voice.

"Yeah?" Lia's voice.

"Um, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would, you like to join me out to lunch sometime?"

*Silence* Ino cheers.

"Sure." Lia replies happily.

I smile to myself, "Go girl."

More cheers and gasps and 'Good job man's echo throughout the dining room. I smile proud of my 'little sister'.

I walk to the phone that's on the coffee table and dial Lady Tsunade's number.

"Hello? This is Tsunade."

"Hello, Lady Tsunade."

"Oh hello Sakura! How have you been?"

"I've been good. So, I have some news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you know Kiba Inuzuka and Lia right?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"Well, you see, we were playing truth or dare last night with Rookie Nine and Gai's team, and turns out that they like each other and they both know it now. So, this morning, like two minutes ago, Kiba asked her out."

"Really?! What did she say? Tell me she said yes?" Tsunade yells getting caught up in the moment.

"Yeah, she said yes alright, so, you should let them have the day off to get to know each other. And, you should let me off the hook too?"

"Not gonna happen. The blizzard stopped and I need you to do my paperwork. But, nice try, you almost got me to say yes. Now, hurry and get over here before I make you stay late!"

"Yes, Lady Hokage!"

_Beep._

I hung up and rush to my room, changing quickly. Grabbing my keys and slipping on a coat and boots, I run out the door yelling, "Got to go to work! Be back tonight! Stay safe Lia!"

"Okay!"

"Don't worry Sakura! We girls will make sure that they are supervised!" Tenten yells back to me.

"'K! Thanks a lot!" I yell back.

I know that these two will get along just fine.

**Haha! I'm done with yet another story. It took me five hours to type and proofread, but I think I did pretty well for a one-shot. Don't you think? Please review, and there will NOT be a sequel to this story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Bye.**


End file.
